


Not Without Your Darkness

by midwinterspring



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Body Horror, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Dildos, Dirty Talk, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Force Bond (Star Wars), Happy Ending, Mentions of avoiding possession, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Palpatine is the worst, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Smuggler Breha, Vagina Dentata, Vaginal Fingering, astronomical imagery, canon-typical abuse (from Palpatine), cosmic horror, f/f reylo, fem!Kylo Ren, soft switching, sweetness in the midst of horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midwinterspring/pseuds/midwinterspring
Summary: Where are you?Breha had whispered one night through the bond.I know enough to know it's unpleasant.Her location was of course secret, just like anything else related to Palpatine's plans. But she'd already made up her mind to figure out a way to overthrow him and leave.I'm on Exegol,she replied.Where is that?the other woman had asked.Sith planet, Unknown Regions. Supposedly unfindable.Through the bond, Breha had laughed warmly, and it felt like a hug.Oh no. Nowhere is unfindable. Trust me.Dark Rey/Smuggler Breha vagina dentata smut. Possibly softer than the tags make it sound.A Fic for Day 30 of Smutember: Free Day!
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18
Collections: Queerly Beloved Reylo Fics, Reylo Smutember 2020, Reylo Vagina Dentata, Smutember 2020





	Not Without Your Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to no_big_deal for betaing this! The lovely moodboard is by @SithixBitxh.

"I want to please you," said Breha, reaching for the waistband of Rey's leggings.

"Trust me, you do," said Rey, gently moving Breha's hand aside. She licked the delicate shell of Breha's ear and relished her gasps. Her hands roamed across Breha's collarbone, her full breasts, then she caressed both nipples at once with her thumbs, while continuing her steady strokes on her ear.

Breha's eyes rolled back and she sank further back into the pillows. "That's — oh, that's so good," she moaned.

"Good, because I'm just getting started," said Rey. Slowly, she touched and teased her folds, dipping her finger in the gathering moisture there, then circling her clit. She fed all of the hungry parts of herself with Breha's gasps and moans as she petted and stroked, never leaving her fingers in the same spot for long.

Breha writhed on the bed, her moans becoming higher and breathier. "More," she whispered, between short, sharp breaths.

"What do you need?" asked Rey languidly, with a little smile. She moved her hand away from Breha's cunt and kissed her inner thigh gently.

"Please," she moaned. "Need...more..."

"Mmm," said Rey, lightly running a finger around Breha's clit, and then away. "Not sure what you want. Use your words, my dear."

Breha's arousal spiked through the bond, enough that Rey felt a gush of moisture between her own thighs.

"Your tongue," she gasped. "I want your tongue on my clit, and your fingers inside me,"

"I can do that," said Rey. She ran her hand over Breha's folds, staying away from the clit. Breha whined. Slowly, Rey pushed one finger, then two, into wet softness. Her cunt was so warm. Rey held eye contact with her as she lowered her tongue to her clit. At the first stroke of Rey's tongue, Breha's back arched. Rey crooked her fingers inside her and lost herself in the taste of her cunt and the way pleasure flowed between them in the bond. She slipped her other hand inside her leggings and ground her own clit against it as Breha's legs trembled around her. She was close. They were both so close.

"Come for me," Rey murmured against Breha's core. Breha did, with a moan that was almost a shout as her orgasm flooded the bond and her cunt squeezed Rey's fingers. Rey came hard too, crying out with her tongue still tasting Breha. 

*

Until Breha, until a day ago, Rey's whole life had been sand and lightning. She had only the faintest memories of her parents, walking away from her in the sandy emptiness of Jakku. Then, a life of scavenging for Unkar Plutt, the man they had left her with. She waited for them to come back. When she was 10 or so, someone found her, but it wasn't her parents. 

The black-robed cultists said they were sent by her grandfather and that she was a princess. She had heard stories of princesses from people in Niima Outpost, and it sounded nice. She would go to a palace and have fancy clothing and good food, she thought.

The reality was a bit different. The food was better than the rehydrated portions Rey was used to, but that wasn't a high standard. Her grandfather said he was Emperor, but his empire seemed to be a single miserable planet called Exegol. She was horrified to find out that it was a desert of another kind, all dust and ice and never-ending lightning. The "palace" was just cold stone and statues of ancient Sith. Some of the cultists called her "Princess", but her grandfather called her "Apprentice", and she had to call him "Master".

She didn't know what the Sith were when she came to Exegol. Or the Jedi, which her grandfather frequently cursed under his breath. She learned over time, through endless Force meditations and brutal lightsaber drills. Her grandfather — Palpatine, or Darth Sidious as she learned to call him — seemed uninterested in her as a granddaughter, only as an apprentice. She was left to her own devices in the Sith Citadel much of the time.

Her grandfather couldn't be upset with Rey further attuning herself to the Dark Side. So she had searched the libraries and treasuries of Exegol. She opened Sith holocrons. She found the lore of other Darksiders — not just the Sith, but the Nightsisters of Dathomir and many others. Most of all, she sat at the edge of the crevices in the central sanctuary, and listened to the Force as it whispered through the thin places between the worlds. Over time, she realized she was finding something deeper and stranger than the Sith lore Sidious forced her to learn.

Strangest of all were her dreams. She caught glimpses of places and people she had never seen — water stretching to the horizon, a lake surrounded by flowers, smiling people hugging her. Sometimes, when she couldn't get to sleep, she imagined these scenes until she could relax. Sometimes, just for a moment, she felt a brush of presence from the person in this other life, and wondered what they saw from her life.

*

As she had gotten older, her training got more intense. Sometime after what she guessed was her 18th birthday, after a brutal mind probe and her grandfather lashing out at her with Force lightning for whatever weakness he had perceived, she lay in her hard bed, desperate. She reached out for the Force and remembered the scenes she had seen through the years, the sense of soft _presence_ so different from anything else in her experience. She traced that presence, finding a thread in the Force that connected her to...something else. Someone else. A sense of knocking on a closed door, and she called out _Help me!_ silently, and then— 

The mental door was flung open, and there was a sound like rushing air around Rey in the physical world.

And there was a woman standing in her room, with a shocked expression. She was tall, and wavy black hair fell past her shoulders. Rey sat up, blinking.

"Are you — how is this happening?" she asked, hands trembling. "Can't be a Force projection..." The woman crouched down. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rey," she said.

"I'm Breha," the other woman said, then promptly disappeared with another rushing sound.

But if it happened once, it could happen again, and Rey slept peacefully that night.

*

From then on, Rey wasn't alone. The days were grey and monotonous, the cultists were sycophantic, her grandfather was cruel, but now there was Breha's presence next to her in the stone hallways. She'd see her sometimes, and sometimes they could talk if they were both alone.

Rey was worried that Sidious would sense something in the Force, so she delved even deeper in her studies and meditations. She mastered Force lightning, and saw Breha's awed expression out of the corner of her eye.

In her research, Rey came across the concept of Force Dyads - two people who were one in the Force. The Sith had tried to create a Dyad with their Rule of Two, but it wasn't successful. _Is that what Breha and I are? Is that how we are connected?_ She concealed the knowledge and Breha's presence in the deepest parts of her mind.

A year passed, then another. Palpatine was building up his forces, and pulled her into more and more meetings with Enric Pryde, the Supreme Leader of the growing First Order, and his Allegiant General, Armitage Hux. The First Order was slowly expanding throughout the galaxy, preparing for a future phase of Palpatine's plan, when the Sith's Final Order fleet would emerge from Exegol, with Rey at its head as Empress.

Except, it wouldn't be _her_ , not really. She knew that according to the Rule of Two, Sidious expected that she would one day be strong enough to kill him. She also knew he and the generations of Sith spirits who had come before him would try to possess her once she did. She could not let that happen.

*

 _Where are you?_ Breha had whispered one night through the bond. _I know enough to know it's unpleasant._

Her location was of course secret, just like anything else related to Palpatine's plans. But she'd already made up her mind to figure out a way to overthrow him and leave.

 _I'm on Exegol_ , she replied

 _Where is that?_ the other woman had asked.

_Sith planet, Unknown Regions. Supposedly unfindable._

Through the bond, Breha had laughed warmly, and it felt like a hug. _Oh no. Nowhere is unfindable. Trust me._

Breha's presence had stayed with her as she had gone to sleep, shielding her from her usual nightmares.

It had been a couple weeks before she heard from Breha again, beyond soft brushes of her presence. Rey threw herself into her studies and her saber training. Then one day, the thought came - _I'm coming for you, Rey. I'll help you. Be careful, and don't do anything until I get there._

Her grandfather had called for her that day, and looked happier than she had ever seen him. "My apprentice," he said, sounding like he had tasted something delicious. "Someone is approaching our sanctuary. A worthy heir of darkness, the granddaughter of Darth Vader: Breha Organa-Solo."

Rey drew on every bit of her training, every survival instinct she had learned on Jakku and Exegol to stay calm and keep her expression neutral. She had never asked Breha's last name, and Breha had never asked hers. They were just Breha and Rey, two souls who had somehow connected. But something must have slipped. Somehow he knew.

 _Calm_. She had to stay calm. "What would you have me do?"

His smile was sharp. "You will turn her, and if she cannot be turned, you will kill her."

"Yes, Master," Rey said. "I will go now and prepare."

He nodded.

*

Breha was coming closer. The Force wove between them and Rey could feel her powers amplifying.

The sanctuary was empty and quiet. The Sith Throne was a symbol, but rarely used. She sat by the chasm with her lightsaber on her lap. She reached out for the source of the Dark Side, and felt the deep void between the stars, the beginning and ending of all things. It was strange to ask the universe for help, especially a manifestation that was so ancient and cold, but it _answered_.

She stood up, darkness in her veins and her breath and swirling with every step. She could sense Breha's steady presence in her mind, anchoring her. She was grateful, but she also wanted to shield her from what was about to happen.

Her grandfather was in his chambers, reading something on his datapad. Maybe he knew she would make a move now. Maybe he wanted this.

The red robed guards at the entrance fell without a sound as she choked them and shoved them aside. Then her lightsaber was out and lit and she saw Sidious's small smile for a second, then she opened herself up fully to the Force as she stabbed him.

There was a rush of power, then something slithering around her, clawing her, trying to gain a foothold in her mind.

_No._

She sensed Breha there with her, and then she reached further into the deep void she had come to know. She was the black hole at the center of the galaxy, and the space between nebulae, and the terrible night when the last star goes nova.

Sidious's presence in her mind evaporated. The whispers of the Sith dissolved into nothingness. She was barely aware of something _twisting_ somewhere in her body. She quickly let go of the power she was channeling and the feeling was gone, the corruption confined instead of spreading. It didn't matter. She was alive and safe and free.

And Breha was here, on Exegol.

Rey took her lightsaber and nothing else as she walked through the halls. They were _hers_ now, she realized. All of this was _hers,_ if she wanted it. Maybe that was why no one was stopping her, if they even knew Palpatine was dead yet. They knew this day would come.

But Rey didn't want Exegol, the First Order, the Final order, or an empire. The only thing she knew she _did_ want was waiting for her outside the citadel. She rode the huge stone platform to the upper levels, then emerged into the permanent twilight of Exegol, punctuated by lightning. And there, there was Breha.

Everything about her was somehow so familiar. The way tendrils of her wavy black hair escaped her messy ponytail. Her height. Her black boots and the brown leather belt looping around her hips. Her eyes, hungry and pleading and delighted all at once. The way she stood in a wide stance in front of a battered freighter, like everything had worked out perfectly according to plan. The way that Rey suddenly knew that there had been absolutely no plan beyond Breha wanting to get to where she was.

" _Rey,"_ she breathed, holding out her arms. Rey had never done anything like this, but she ran into them. Breha picked her up with her strong arms and a boost from the Force, and brought her inside the ship. She set her down in the co-pilot's seat, and prepared the ship for takeoff

"How did you find me?" Rey asked. 

Breha gestured to the cockpit dashboard, where a metal and glass pyramid nestled amidst tangled wires. Rey supposed she should have noticed the Dark Side signature of the Wayfinder immediately, but her Force senses were still recovering from what she had done.

"Where did you get _that_?" she asked.

Breha grinned at her. "Mustafar is lovely this time of year. Not really sure why my grandfather had cultists. Well, he has fewer now. I'm sorry - I should have told you. My grandfather—"

"— was Darth Vader. _My_ grandfather said that. He knew you were coming."

Breha's grin disappeared. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

"I didn't tell you my last name, or who I was related to either," said Rey apologetically.

"Palpatine. I know."

"How did you find out?"

Breha ran her hand through her ponytail. "So this is going to sound really weird..."

Rey raised an eyebrow. "Think about who you're talking to as we fly away from a Sith planet that officially doesn't exist."

"Right. I found out from my grandfather. From Anakin Skywalker, or rather his Force ghost."

Rey had heard plenty of stories about Palpatine's apprentice over the years, and bitter rants about what Palpatine saw as his greatest weakness - his turn to the Light. She didn't expect to hear from someone who had _spoken_ to him.

"When you said you were on Exegol and it was unfindable...I asked my uncle first. Luke." She said his name like Rey knew who she was talking about, and she was right. Another person who had come up in her grandfather's rants throughout the years. "He was very concerned and didn't have a lot of info, so I talked to Maz next. Maz Kanata — this thousand-year-old pirate queen who of course just happened to have my grandfather's lightsaber in her basement, and of course it called to me, and then of course somehow Anakin showed up to help. He said I should go to Mustafar, and that Palpatine wasn't dead after all..." She gestured toward the Wayfinder. "So. That's how I got that."

"I bet someone on Mustafar alerted Palpatine somehow that you were there. I was so terrified that he had found our connection."

"That makes sense," said Breha. "All the crusty Dark Side remnants sticking together. No offense."

"None taken," said Rey.

As they had been talking, the ship had lifted off from Exegol. No one came out to oppose them, but there was no one who could have. The Sith fleet was buried in ice awaiting completion and orders from...from someone who was leaving as fast as she could.

"Where are we going?" asked Rey.

"Well, that's up to you," said Breha. "Once we clear this mess around Exegol, we'll jump to hyperspace. I was thinking Naboo, because it's beautiful and my family has property there. You might...you might have seen it. From me."

"Is that the place with the lake? And the waterfalls?"

"Yes," said Breha.

"I would love that," said Rey, trying to wrap her mind around seeing somewhere so lovely in person.

"From what I've seen from you," said Breha quietly, "you deserve to be somewhere beautiful for a while."

They cleared the nebulae and unstable regions around Exegol, and hit hyperspace. "It'll be awhile - about two days actually," said Breha. "Might be good to get some rest."

Rey's shoulders sagged with her exhale. "I'm...worried what I'll dream of."

Breha was next to her in a single large stride, reaching out her hands. She hesitated before she touched Rey's face. "May I?"

Rey nodded and leaned into her hand. Before Breha, she couldn't remember the last time she was touched with kindness. It felt like the Force itself exhaled at the touch, singing around them. "Here," said Breha quietly. She dropped her hand to Rey's waist and gently guided her out of the seat and down the hall into a cabin. There was a large bed in an alcove. "Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Yes please," said Rey.

They took off their shoes, but that was it. Breha lay down on the bed, and gently pulled Rey down next to her, so Rey's back was against her chest. "You're safe," she whispered over and over as she cradled her, stroking her hair. "You can tell me about what happened if you want sometime, but you don't have to."

Rey nodded. "I don't want to talk about it now. Can you show me the lake on Naboo again? I always found it relaxing."

"Sure," said Breha, and turned off the lights somehow. Rey could feel Breha's mind gently brush against hers, and she opened her side of their bond. She was in Breha's memory of Naboo, standing on a terrace overlooking a lake, as the sun set, and a soft breeze blew. She felt Breha's arms around her and her presence enfolding her in the Force, and quickly fell into a contented sleep.

*

It wasn't until the next morning, or what passed for morning anyway in the permanent star-streaked twilight of hyperspace, that Rey remembered the twisting feeling when she had killed Palpatine. It felt like something had rearranged itself around her center. When she showered, she slid a finger between her folds and felt -

 _No._ Something was different, something was _wrong_ _—_ There were teeth, sharp teeth, where there had been none before.

The Dark Side could consume one from within. Rey had read that in some of the old Sith texts, as well as suggestions on how to stop or slow it. There was a reason her grandfather needed new bodies, whether clones or his own granddaughter. But Rey had been so _careful_.

But destroying Sidious, resisting possession, had meant channeling a terrifying amount of power, and that...had its price, apparently. She’d been able to stop it before the change spread too far.

It was worth it, to be free. It was worth it to protect Breha. So later that afternoon, when talking became kissing, and then touching like they had only been able to do in dreams that were more than dreams, Rey moved Breha's hand aside when she reached for her cunt. And afterwards, when they lay blissfully curled around each other, she told herself that it was okay, and it was enough.

* 

"It's beautiful," said Breha, looking at Rey's folded lightsaber where it lay on the table in the cabin. It had been over a standard day since they had left Exegol.

Rey wasn't sure if beautiful was the right word for it. She was proud of it, though. "Thanks," she said. "I found the design in a text, and found the crystals in the treasury. In a cache of old Jedi lightsabers. I bled them myself. They are...not quite stable."

"I saw," said Breha. She showed Rey how she had seen her emerge from Sidious' fortress: looking otherworldly swathed in black and silhouetted by lightning, her face lit in red by the flaring glow of her saber. The memory carried with it the echoes of desire, and something else — love. Rey wondered if Breha had intended to show her that, too.

"Look, Rey — I'm not a Jedi. There's a reason I'm not training with my uncle. I'm not judging you, and I'm not afraid of you. My Force signature isn't all shininess either."

Rey looked at it. It was partially bright, shot through with veins of darker shades like fine marble. Inclusions that strengthened, not weakened. "I think it's lovely."

"I think yours is too. Like deep space scattered with faint stars." Breha smiled. "I spend most of my time in space, you know." She pulled Rey into her arms and stroked her hair. "I know what happened," she said finally. "I know what you did, when you killed Sidious. We're connected. I felt all of it."

Rey looked at her. "I tried to protect you. I saw..." _I saw the birth and death of the Galaxy in a single instant. I felt like I could crush a neutron star in my bare hand. I survived, as myself, but I was also changed. If there was ever a time I knew how to be a human being properly, I'm not sure I do anymore._

"Oh, Rey," said Breha. She had heard her - of course she had heard.

Breha caressed her cheek, and Rey leaned in to the touch. It felt so good when they touched — like there was one thing that was _right_ in the universe. Rey didn't want to ruin that.

"Oh, my dear one," said Breha. "You won't ruin this." She kissed Rey's forehead. "I don't want to change a single thing about you." She half-grinned, her smirk returning. "Can I show you?"

"You know I have..."

"I know that you have lovely teeth in your mouth, and I would love to see your other teeth as well. I think you are amazing, and strong, and the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And I think you don't need to worry about protecting me. I can take care of myself, and right now I would also like to take care of you, if you're okay with that."

Rey exhaled. "Okay. Yes, I would like that."

Breha pushed somewhere on one of the wall panels, and it sprung open. Inside was an assortment of objects, mostly pink and purple, and mostly in long, rounded shapes.

"Are those-?" Rey asked.

"Sex toys? Yes, they are," said Breha with a grin. She gestured and one of them started vibrating without her touching it. She gestured again and it stopped.

"How did you get so many?" asked Rey.

"I helped a store owner who was being extorted by some organized crime wannabes. She was grateful, so she partially paid me in dildos."

"What?" Rey asked, laughing in spite of herself. 

"And I bought some myself, too." Breha picked up a teal one that was slightly curved. "This one was kind of disappointing. Didn't quite work with my body. So if you need something to uh, chew on, I wouldn't feel too worried about this one."

Rey laughed. "You really want to see?"

"More than anything," said Breha, and she was suddenly next to Rey, pulling her into her chest gently but firmly. "I want to touch your beautiful cunt," she whispered in her ear. "I want to make you come, over and over." Rey moaned against her chest. "Yes, just like that," said Breha. "Just like that, sweet one." She slowly removed Rey's tunic, then boots and leggings, continuing to murmur in Rey's ear as warmth spread throughout her body. She stripped out of her own clothing smoothly, and gently guided Rey down onto the bed. "Lie back, my dear. I've got you."

Rey did so, relaxing into Breha's touch as the other woman stroked and kissed her all over. Her whole body felt so sensitive and pleasurable. Breha's genuine delight and desire shone through the bond, and when Breha finally licked a nipple, Rey thought she might come on the spot, before Breha had ever touched her cunt.

"Mmm," said Breha, teasing lazy circles on both of her nipples with her fingers. "You're so good. So responsive." She sucked on a nipple until Rey gasped. She trailed her hands down Rey's sides, and gently spread her legs. "Now I want to see your beautiful cunt."

Rey tensed a little, and Breha rubbed her inner thighs until she relaxed again. "You're beautiful," Breha said, and Rey imagined that she was rubbing her words into her body, so they would become a part of her.

"That's good, that's good," said Breha. "You're so wet." She gently rubbed a thumb around Rey's clit, and Rey bucked her hips up into her hand, needing more. "I want to taste your sweet little clit," Breha said, and then she did. As amazing as it had felt when they had touched in dreams, it was nothing compared to Breha here, in the flesh, licking her over and over until her vision blurred at the edges. She panted out harsh breaths - and then Breha stopped.

"Now then," Breha said, and Rey felt her slowly trace her walls until she stopped at her teeth, a little way into her cunt. Breha ran a finger around them, along their outside. Her touch sent little vibrations of pleasure through Rey. The teeth were sensitive, in a good way.

"Your teeth are lovely," Breha said, tracing one with a fingertip. "A bit sharp. Do you want me to try with this?" She held up the dildo. "I'll be careful, but I don't think you can bite it in half."

Rey was again capable of speech now that Breha's tongue was no longer on her clit. "Sure," she said. She felt Breha ease the toy into her, and then use it to stroke a spot just past the teeth. It was a different kind of pleasure, deeper and radiating across her belly. When Breha brought her tongue back to her nub, Rey knew it wouldn't take long. Her whole body tensed, toes curling and fingers combing through Breha's hair.

"I'm so — I'm so close," Rey gasped, her voice coming out high and needy.

"Good," Breha cooed. "Come for me, sweet one, let go, _come_ —"

Rey did, feeling the toy slide out a microsecond before she clenched and her orgasm swept through her. The teeth met and interlocked in an oddly satisfying way, then opened again as Rey moaned and rode the sensations. Breha worked her through it with her tongue and a finger stroking Rey's nipple, until the twitching stopped. Rey breathed out a long, long exhale, and when she opened her eyes, Breha was lying next to her.

"That was — that was incredible," said Rey.

"I'm not done," said Breha with a smirk. "I meant what I said about making you come over and over." She closed her plush lips around one of Rey's sensitive nipples and sucked gently. Rey moaned, feeling heat start to build in her core again.

"Yes please," said Rey. "And I want to make you come too."

"Okay," said Breha with a little laugh. "I can deal with that."

They wrung orgasm after orgasm out of each other with fingers and toys and tongues, until they collapsed in each other's arms, completely spent. The bond wove between them, strong and solid, and Rey had never felt so peaceful. As she drifted off to sleep with her head on Breha's chest, she realized that for the first time in her entire life, she felt like she was home.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from Nikita Gill's poem ["The Dance"](https://www.facebook.com/nikitagillwrites/photos/a.1745404405687040/2190092301218246/?type=3).
> 
> Worldbuilding inspiration came (with permission) from ["counting my steps (reaching out to you)"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610254) by RedPaladin465. The Force cosmology is adjacent to the one I used in ["The Only Stars That Are Ours"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011380). If you enjoyed this, you might also enjoy ["A Dangerous Collection of All My Favorite Things"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26829970).
> 
> Thank you to QueenofCarrotFlowers for encouraging me to write Reylo vagina dentata and radioactivesaltghoul for starting the Reylo Vagina Dentata collection! Also, miztooka's f/f Reylo art and writing was definitely an inspiration here.
> 
> Breha turning on a vibrator with the Force came from something my partner suggested for another WIP. The real-world inspiration was Midori, an amazing sex and kink educator, who had several vibrators turn themselves on during a workshop, without anyone touching them.
> 
> I'm on Twitter as [@midwintersprin1](https://twitter.com/midwintersprin1). Please let me know in a DM, on Discord, or by leaving a comment if there's anything I should have tagged.


End file.
